Operation Swan Rescue
by MeLlamoSammo
Summary: Set after the Season 3 mid-season finale. Regina has saved everyone from the curse, and given everyone a happy ending. However, when she learns that she can travel between realms, she decides to find one of her own. Swan Queen
1. A New Life

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Set after the Season 3 mid-season finale. Regina has saved everyone from the curse, and given everyone a happy ending. However, when she learns that she can travel between realms, she decides to find one of her own.**

Trekking through the Enchanted Forest, the Queen already regrets breaking the curse.

"I know it's been some time, but I can't believe we're back, finally home. Everything's the same as it was before," she overhears, walking ahead of the lovey-dovey couple that was Snow White and Prince Charming, or James, David, whatever he called himself nowadays.

"Yeah, it's kindof weird, having our memories of then and now. And you're sure Emma has no memories, of any of us?"

Charming's question is directed at her, the same thing she's been wondering since they returned. How is it they can recall Storybrooke, as well as Emma and Henry? Hook was insistent that they remembered nothing of the town, nor it's inhabitants. It was everything they wanted, their Kodak moment, their happily ever after. Regina still believed that it was reserved for the good guys, not people like her.

"That's exactly what Hook said. I doubt he'd lie, he obviously still has feelings for her," the formerly Evil Queen replied, with a little more malice than intended. What was it about his crush that was so... repugnant?

More and more questions racked Regina's brain, yet no answers came.

"I'm hoping, that's the only thing that I feel benefitted us from the curse, not having to see our daughter being courted by a rogue."

"Aw, Charming, lay off. True love is unexpected, is it not? It's exhilarating, and we're her parents, we should support her, no matter who she loves."

"Oh God, what I wouldn't do to get accidentally poisoned by my own apples..." Regina mumbles, pushing away a stray vine.

"Regina, you don't mean that, I mean you had Henry. You know what true love means." '_Had_, _Snow, had. I can see she's going to keep unintentionally twisting the knife; I gave up Henry, for his own good,' _the brunette thought.

"No you're right, I didn't. I also didn't decide to take this nature walk with you for nothing. Hook's endeavors, while a failure did prove something to me. He traveled from Neverland, this Forest, and New York. If he can, than I'm able to as well. I'd find Emma and Henry in New York."

Initially they're shocked, then confused. Now, they're currently engaged in one of those touching telepathic couple's conversations. With every glance, each tennis ball serve of eyes darting back and forth, Regina could only take so much silence. This wasn't a trick, if Emma returned, she and Henry would still have their happy ending, but so would she. She just wanted Henry back; Emma earned a right to having him in her life, which she could honor. It just seemed to work better to cooperate with someone else, and '_our son_' rolled off the tongue just as easily as '_my son_'. Regina's debated this ever since they returned home. First she thought it was selfish, but looking between True Love's incarnate, she knew. They wanted it just as much as she did.

"I- I mean, Emma's our daughter, which we regret everyday not being there for, and Henry, he's our grandson-"

"Maybe, what Charming is trying to say is we are _beyond_ grateful for what you've done for us, you know, considering everything-"

"I'm just going to take it as yes, you want me to do this."

From his expression, she could tell she had just divided and conquered the power couple. Charming's not convinced.

"Look, I don't know if it's right to change things now. I mean, we're happy, they're happy. What if you leave, and you can't remember a thing? There's no telling if they could survive here, even if we brought them back. They've never lived in our world."

"But they could, right?" Snow's eyes, half the time, are the reason why the Evil Queen couldn't kill her. She was once a child, heck, they practically grew up together. Fighting like siblings, and from time to time, sparing each other's life.

"Of course they could learn, I mean it's all Henry'd read about, and Emma, she was born here."

"Wrong my lovely, they have no memories of their past. Storybrooke, and the likes. Sadly, Emma wasn't too keen to see me again."

Ah, Hook. The man of the hour, or maybe just the man without a home. Ever since our trip to Neverland, the Jolly Roger's been out of commission. Hook barely uses it these days, and constantly voyages between worlds to ease his pain. Little does he know, we share the same struggle. I can't stay here knowing I left someone behind.

"Yes, Hook, which is precisely why I'm going to visit them. You see, unlike you Hook, I have a connection to both of them, and I'd have enough tact not to try to kiss someone who has no idea who you are."

"Eh, so you've thought about it, huh? Gonna try and outdo me, with maybe a candlelight dinner over a setting sun-"

"Hey that's our daughter you're talking about!"

"We barely tolerate you already-"

"Enough with the useless bickering! I'm going to get Henry and Emma to trust me, much like I got a whole town to elect me Mayor three times. Then, as soon as the time is right, I will tell them who they are, and we will _all_ return here, together."

Darkly, Hook replies, "And what do you get from all this, dearie? I seem to recall you being fine with saving the world, or are you having a change of heart?"

With steely expressions, the air thickens, an angry storm teasing the sky. Grey clouds creep in, as the two size each other up. Almost as if nature wagered bets on mortal fights.

"If I were you, I'd be wise not to question my motives. After all, Hook, I could reunite you with my dear mother, I have no qualms about that whatsoever."

"Well then, you're going to need an escort. For this adventure, you're going to need one."

**So, what do you think? Up for saving the world with your reviews? 0:)**


	2. New York, New York

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: Ah, I forgot one of these! Of course, I make no profit off of OUAT, or it's characters. I just write about them. xD**

**Thanks for all the helpful reviews! :)**

Staring down the book in her hands, Regina knows the difficult task she's being asked to face.

Had she asked for Gold's help, at some point, he'd wager a large favor from her in exchange for enchanting Henry's storybook. That task would've been quite simple, could she afford to owe the Dark Lord another favor. Now that the book is enchanted, the Queen still is unsure of what's next. She can't carry it everywhere, that'd look suspicious, and quickly become tedious. Lord knows Regina has a small amount of patience. Maybe she could shrink the book?

"Careful, you're staring at that book so hard, one would assume you're going to set it on fire," the one-armed pirate quips.

"I'm just trying to think. I can see we're going to have a wonderful time traveling together," the Queen replies.

Clutching his chest, feigning offense, the Captain remarks, "Easy there my lady, I was merely observing. I gather from Rumplestiltskin's travels, that you also need something coveted to cross the town lines."

Tapping the book for good measure, she nods. "This would be it. But if you knew of Mr. Gold's journey, you'd also know that he had to keep the item on his person at all times, otherwise, he'd lose his memories. Maybe I could transfigure it into a charm, a bracelet?"

"You'd want it to stay on you permanently, no? What if you lost it, or it fell off?"

Testily, Regina answers, "I'm guessing from this question and answer session that _you _have a better suggestion?"

"If you're asking, then yes. My way, specifically, of traveling between the worlds could prove quite useful. You see, when the Dark One killed my lover in cold blood, I wanted something to remember her by, forever. The memory of her heart, being ripped out of her chest, before it was crushed to ash. It was scarred into my brain, so it only made sense to carve it into my skin."

Pulling up his sleeve, Hook exposes the only tattoo on his person, a hand, gripping a human heart. It would seem to be an ordinary tattoo, if the heart didn't glow and flicker.

Tracing the outline of the marking, Regina looks on, in realization.

"You used her ashes to make this, didn't you? Quite a crafty pirate..."

"And I would be correct in assuming this would be too gaudy and un-ladylike for a woman of your stature?"

Regina blinks. "No. I'm not above anything, if it can save them. So, you think I should enchant the book into a tattoo?"

"Maybe not the book, but something symbolic. Is there a story, something that can be discreet, that you share with Henry? Or Emma?"

At the last name, Regina can only too familiarly remember the blonde, taking a chainsaw to her apple tree. It was then that she knew she had a true opponent in Storybrooke. And Henry, her worst memory of him involved an apple turnover poisoning gone wrong... That's it!

"Our family has a history with apples."

"And there you have it."

Hook looked on as Regina focused on the memories. She flipped the pages to her story, a finger hovering over the desired mark. In the book, sure she was casting a sleeping curse on Snow White. But Henry changed her heart, along with a headstrong Sheriff. In a matter of seconds the apple held formerly by the Evil Queen in the story, was etched into her forearm perfectly.

Examining it's shape and form, the Captain could only compliment the Mayor's feat. "Not too shabby, Your Highness. Hope it didn't sting too much."

"Of course it didn't," Regina retorts, icily. Her magic is powerful, she'd be foolish to accept any mockery, given her position. Especially from a pirate with a hook for a hand.

They're in a car, as per the Mayor's request. Though the Enchanted Forest had overtaken Storybrooke, Regina had enough time to recreate a car, while not quite exactly hers, a good replacement. While they weren't necessary for travel in this world, no one rode horses and carriages in New York.

"So, you're ready?"

"Do you have the bean?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know where we're headed, New York City?"

"Got it."

The car revs it's engine, before the Captain throws the bean, opening a portal to another world. As the hole opens in the ground, a heavy pull, stronger than a tornado pulls the car closer. With all the planning, Regina is more than ready to enter this unknown place. Something that's nagging her is when she gets there. Sure, she can be someone else, but now she's doubtful. Can she really bring them back? True Love's kiss breaks every curse, why didn't it work for Hook? And what if it doesn't work for Henry?

Shaking the thoughts, Regina changes gears from park, to drive. Slowly falling into the portal, the woman only regrets the price she'll soon have to pay for the damages to this car.

It's a surprise then, when they land, tires gracefully hitting the streets in the heart of New York City. If the lights weren't an indication, the sounds of angry drivers honking their horns at the car assured them of their success. The former Killian Jones was wise enough to rent an apartment in the same building, so they had a place to stay. Still, just to make sure that things were perfectly in motion, they had to ask.

"What's your name?"

"Regina Mills. I was the Queen in the Enchanted Forest, Mayor of Storybrooke, and we're here to bring back Henry and Emma to our world. And you?"

"Killian Jones, often referred to as Hook. Captain of the Jolly Roger. I suggest you drive before these people behind us decide to kill us first. I've learned that New Yorkers can be quite viscious about lateness."

Taking his cue, Regina quickly peels out, in search of her destination. '_We're safe, and we're going to save them,' _she hopes. There are no stars in sight, but the bright lights and signs illuminate the city. No wonder they call this place the greatest city in the world.

* * *

As per usual, Emma Swan's hectic weekday starts at 7 am, sharp. Well, not exactly. She finds herself hitting the 'snooze' button, just as much as her son does, but they do manage to be awake by 7:15. A usual ritual starts, showers, then homemade breakfast. Noone would guess their normal beverage of choice: hot chocolate, with cinnamon sprinkled on top. As much as everyone lauds the coffee out here, it's always been their quirk. Top it off with stacked pancakes, and a side of bacon, one would think it's a perfect morning. No wonder people are surprised that she has a kid.

Henry, from birth was a quiet, content kid. No complaints, just happy with his lot in life. The Swans weren't the richest, by far, but they could contend for being the happiest. And Emma would bet that every morning, when her son turns the radio on for some light music, before sitting down before breakfast.

"Got all your homework, kid? Don't forget the umbrella, heard it's gonna start pouring out there."

"All checked. Operation Fox still in effect?"

"Yes, I will talk to your teacher and see what's going on. There's no way you could owe so much work. I'm starting to think she is singling you out."

"Don't think I'll be needing an umbrella if they cancel recess. I mean, I'm just going to be doing more work."

"I'm sorry, kid. If things don't change, I'll go to the principal, promise. " Emma shifts slightly, pushing her eggs around on her plate. She knew her boy was good, sure he had a wild imagination, but he had a good heart. His teacher has to see that.

"No worries," the boy replies, sensing his mom's worry. "I'll curve the chitchat, and be completely quiet during class."

"That's- that's not the point, Henry. You should be able to have a voice in class, if you're behaving. I'm going to talk to her-"

Her motherly rant is cut off by the phone ringing. When she answers, a polite voice responds, and something in the back of Emma's mind stirs.

"Hello, Miss Swan, this is Regina Mills. I'm in the Special Services Department, and I was wondering if I could talk with you about your son."

She almost dropped the phone. Who would file a report on her, of all people? Neal couldn't possibly have found them, could he? Was this his revenge for her newfound, peaceful life?

**Another one down! Despite the dangers of it, Regina pretty much uses magic whenever she feels like it. I'm pretty sure that's how she got a job so quickly. xD**

**What do you think?** **Leave a question or comment! :)**


	3. Favorite Movies

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC and all those hooligans. My bank account could tell you clearly I make no money writing harmless stories about them. Ask Henry. xD**

**Onwards, ho!**

Once Emma opens the door, facing a now unknown person, Regina tells this is going to be less fun. The best part of their back and forth arguments was the Sheriff's blatant defiance. Now that she's just normal Emma Swan, there's no fight to be had. She hasn't even done anything, and the Queen hates her already.

"Hello, you must be Regina Mills, Social Services?" the blonde inquires, a little too cheery.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan," the Mayor replies, holding out a friendly hand to shake.

Their shake is formal, but firm, and over quickly. Silently, Emma invites the brunette into her home, quickly offering a beverage.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cider, would you?"

Emma chuckles at the odd request,"Yeah, I don't often get asked for that. Ice?"

"Please."

When she looks around the apartment, she can tell it's so... Emma. Bare of much, save for the necessities. Splayed around it are photos of her and Henry, everything in it's place, yet the color schemes scattered. Her guess would be letting Henry make some of the interior decorating decisions. Still, the subtle touches would lead one to believe she remembers some of her past life. In this one, she's still a bail bondsman.

"Here you are, apple cider, light ice. So, uh, I'm guessing you're here to talk about Henry," the younger woman cuts in, interrupting her thoughts. She passes the glass to Regina, and in the process of accepting it, her sleeve rides up a little, barely revealing her tattoo.

"Ah, yes." As in Storybrooke, Henry was just as well adjusted and behaved as he is here. Thankfully Hook put his skills to use and planted a phone tap, so Regina could work her magic. It proved useful, despite the fact that he had no idea what the thing was, and what exactly he was doing.

Clearing her throat for the dramatics, Regina continues, "No need to worry, your son's records show that he is a bright, wonderful little boy, who wouldn't hurt a fly. However, it seems one of his teachers had called us, suggesting he be tested for some form of attention deficit disorder. Has this ever been mentioned to you, or have you ever considered it?"

"No," Emma answers, quickly. "I- I mean, I have been meaning to meet with his teacher to discuss his work, but I can tell you, Henry has no problems completing assignments. He's like every kid, runs around, has a vast imagination. I wouldn't blame that on him, he reads comics and plays videogames. So, have doctors suggested I give him some sort of medicine, yes. I'm sorry, I just think it'll change him, into someone he's not."

The mother in Regina is touched as well. She can see it was a wise decision to let Henry stay with her; this Emma is responsible, and careful.

"I can certainly understand that, as a mother, you want the best for your son. That you'd feel like a bad person for making him take something that could hurt him."

"Yeah, totally. I mean, do you- have kids?" she blurts out, half unsure of herself. Was it rude to ask?

The older woman has to take a second to process, in this world, Henry isn't hers. "No, actually. I'm guessing you find that weird."

"Not at all."

The silence is awkward, save for the few times Regina can take a few sips of her drink. She could talk about the kid for days, but how to get an opening, to try and pick at her memories?

"I like your tat. Big fan of apples?"

Looking down at the scar, the brunette decides to take the sign and run with it. Pulling up her sleeve for Emma to get a better look, she gives an honest answer.

"Apples are kindof my thing. This one, is particularly close to my heart, because it reminds me of what I stand to lose when I let my anger or jealousy get the best of me. Needlessly, it hurts the people you care about most."

"Amen, sister. I'm guessing you watched a lot of 'Snow White', huh?"

It's working, perfectly. Regina finds it's much easier to talk to this Emma, probably because she wants to make a good impression and be agreeable. Either way, she's still made more progess than the Captain did on his try.

"How did you know?" the Mayor laughs. The irony couldn't be less lost on another person.

"I dunno, I'm getting some sort of vibe here with the apple love. Now, get me if I'm wrong, did you root for the Evil Queen?"

Certainly were this another woman, and a serious interview, the latter would be taken aback, offended in the worst way. But seeing as this _was_ the Evil Queen, it was nothing short of flattery.

"You got me there. Guilty as charged."

"I have to say, maybe it's because I've seen it so many times, that if you tried out on Broadway, I think you'd get her part. You look just like her, and I mean that in a good way."

Regina would've taken that as a sign of flirting, had someone else said it to her. Losing her tracks, she decided to re-route their conversation to that exact topic, see how Henry is being influenced.

"Why thank you Ms. Swan, that could happen someday. Um, one of the questions the administration suggests we ask involves your personal life, but it's completely optional-"

"No, no, ask away. I'm an open book!" It's enthusiastic, and genuine.

"Are you involved in any relationships, is there a male figure in Henry's life?" Thankfully, being the Mayor has it's benefits. She can turn anything to a legitimate phrase or question with the tone of her voice. Even when she's not sure of how to word it.

"You mean boyfriends?"

Emma's response throws the Queen for a loop. She's biting her lip, as if regretting asking the question, reluctant to answer. Regina wants to press further; surely Henry isn't suffering through a constant medley of his mother's suitors? Or is she lonely?

"If you'd like to call it that, yes. I'm not here to judge, Emma, we both want the same thing. For your son to be safe and happy."

"I know, this is just a topic I'm not very used to discussing. There are no boyfriends. Ever since his father Neal left me, and my prison stint. That's all documented, right?"

Startled my the admission, and the former Sheriff's question, Regina recovers. "Oh, yes, of course. There are no issues with that."

"I just- after that, it was a life changing experience. My whole life turned upside down, and I wanted to give Henry his best chance, without someone hurting him. There have been a couple dates here and there, but none I trust enough to meet Henry. He comes first in my life, always."

"That's very bold of you, Ms. Swan, and very commendable, to put your love life on hold for your son. One question I do have to ask, is if in the future, do you see yourself and potentially someone else raising your son?"

"I'm very open with Henry about the idea. If one day, I meet a woman, and feel she can handle being with a mother-"

"Wait, I'm sorry, you said 'woman'?"

The Queen isn't sure what's shocking her more, her ability to ask a question, or this very, very different Emma Swan in front of her. Still, she has to keep her jaw set, and eyes intact; this is New York, one of the most progressive states in the world.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian."

Okay, at that point Regina couldn't help dropping her jaw. True Love's kiss couldn't work. Sure, Charming found a solution to Snow losing her memories, but it's doubtful he would've achieved the same results had the girl switched teams in the process. Still, maybe Hook had a back up plan, or they could bring Ruby to New York City, and see if that worked. Whatever Emma's into these days, right?

"Oh, well, I could see the difficulty in getting boyfriends, then," the brunette chuckles, making a mental note to self high five herself for saving the conversation.

Catching the cue that everything was alright, Emma laughs at the joke, seeming slightly calmer.

"Yeah, I guess so."

It now makes sense, the hints of flirting, her nervousness, the honesty. This Emma is attracted to Regina, and it couldn't be any weirder. At least in that case, 'Henry Has Two Mommies' sounds more like what it implies. Considering this, her Majesty can only do the most obvious thing: play along.

"I understand completely, and if it'll make you more comfortable, I too... am gay." Is that how someone comes out? Wow, this was difficult, and so not in Regina's area of expertise.

Attempting to recover a terribly botched lie, she continues, "However, I don't think that the gender or sex of a person you're pursuing for your personal happiness should affect your abilities as a parent. I only hope that he can understand, and from what you told me, it doesn't seem to affect your relationship in the slightest."

"No, he uh, he's the best. I will never regret turning down someone if it means I have to play a game of Scrabble, or watch 'Robin Hood' a billion times to cheer him up because a girl stomped on his plant that he was growing in science for her. He's my hero, my happy ending."

Apparently, that's what Fate wanted. Making another mental note to hang the offending girl upside-down by her pigtails, Regina feels like the endeavor may be a lost one.

"I'm guessing that's his favorite movie, 'Robin Hood'?" Interesting, in her life it wasn't. Actually, it was-

"No, it's 'Oliver and Company'." That was it. There was some chance, then, to get their old memories. Some of them just creep back in.

"And yours?"

"That'd be 'The Ugly Duckling'."

"Well, well Emma Swan, that there is a big surprise. Why would that be yours?"

"I could relate to the idea of not fitting in, you know? Feeling like I belonged somewhere else. Not to mention, the issues with finding myself pretty."

The utter ridiculousness of the last statement throws her off. Besides the fact that the Queen was making headway, she couldn't help but want to thump Emma in the forehead for ever getting this way. The real Emma would smack her for thinking this. Or would she?

"I have to disagree. Off the record, I have to say, you're very pretty."

If there's anything she liked about the former Sheriff, it was her expression of her true emotions, without restraint. The blonde constantly wore her feelings on her sleeve, and if she wanted to throw you across a room, she'd throw you across a room. From the short time the Mayor's been here, she's learned that 'Ms. Swan' gives the most cryptic looks she's ever received in her life. She doesn't know what to register from Emma's long, quiet stare.

* * *

"Well hello there, dearie. How was your day at work?" Hook answers, opening the door to let the Queen enter.

Pushing past him, she hurriedly replies, "Plans have changed," before dropping her satchel on the counter. Initially she was repulsed by the thought, but for Henry, she could do it. Wouldn't the Captain of the Jolly Roger be pleased to know their plan didn't necessarily fail? In her time as Evil Queen, the brunette has manipulated men into believing she loved them. Could she do the same with Emma, or would it have to be real? Was it possible to trick Fate?

**So this was a fun, quirky chapter... :3**

I**'m going to break poor Hook's heart. That or give him the best heart attack ever. Review to save Hook! xD**


	4. Drinking Buddies and In-Laws

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: So, Henry has asked why I don't own Once Upon a Time. I'm not sure he's ready for the answer. I mean, wouldn't we all just make a spinoff called "Henry Has Two Mommies"?**

** Guest: You're right, under normal circumstances, Hook would **_**never**_** call Regina 'dearie'. That was merely him pretending to be a dutiful husband, but actually being a sarcastic douche ex machina.**

**On that note, you all were pretty sure that Hook would get over this loss quickly, and you're all wrong. He's a whiny bitch. :P**

**I thought this chapter might be crack-y (?) because Hook's pretty drunk. It seems however, he's more amusing that way. xD**

"It all makes sense now. The kiss, why she'd pull away. I'm the most dashing man I know." Mid-pout, Hook puts up his arms in defeat. "Well, it's no use now; she loves women."

It's one of the many tries he's made to justify the new Emma's personality, in an attempt to sort out the mess that is now his love life. In this world, he has no chance to save The Savior. That's a depressing enough reason to drink. Regina can't blame him; to succeed in saving her son, apparently she has to form a faux-crush on the blonde. Or a real one. They've been dodging this talk because Regina really doesn't want to go down that road just about now. And Killian Jones is just wise enough to avoid a situation where he'd lose another hand.

Rubbing her forehead, the Queen takes an offered swig of rum, grimacing at the strong aftertaste. They're passing the canteen back and forth, while plotting the next course of action.

"Snow's gonna kill me. Her and that Charming, they'll never forgive me for this. I can't pretend to love their daughter, I hate them. And her."

"Sure you do, that's why your first inclination was to endear yourself to her. Tell me again why else would you think to profess that you love females?"

"I panicked, I wanted her to know that she wasn't being judged."

"We're in New York, she wasn't going to be judged, unless her clothes were a few months out of style, anyways."

Rolling her eyes, Regina scoffs at the Captain's attempt to sound modern.

"I think you should just stick with the accent, because you still sound like something fresh out of the 1800's."

Unintentionally snorting a bit of laughter at the joke, Hook recovers, before starting. "Hey! You know, I'm beginning to think you planned this all out. Saving Emma and Henry, to gain forgiveness from everyone else. It sure does seem like it reeks of you."

Another swig, and once again, Regina's got the bottle. Taking an rather daring chug, she comes out choking on the liquids.

"Hey, hey, easy there on the merchandise!"

"Never. Drinking. Again." she manages between coughs.

"All's well that ends well, or would you rather have Emma take care of you?"

When she settles down, Regina begins her case. "You really think my journey here would include winning the heart of my worst enemy's daughter. That's what you're sticking to?"

"I didn't want to, but I managed to work that blasted computer box, and use the camera thing, so now you have to answer to Snow," he finishes with a huff. When she sees the laptop is indeed on, and that he indeed managed to Skype Snow White, she can't help but be impressed, and quite confused.

_Wait a second, since when were they relying on technology? I thought they hated Storybrooke..._

Either way, the girl on the screen is not amused. It's safe to say her husband isn't either.

"Regina, you better explain what the _hell_ is going on right now, because from what that one-armed alcoholic is saying, Emma might not make it back to our land, ever."

Even Charming, who's usually wise enough to sense when not to jump right in the middle of a Snow rant, feels the need to stop an impending war.

"Honey, you're trusting the word of a pirate who is hardly ever sober-"

"Mate, who's side are you on!"

With a sharp glare, I turn to Hook, my expression merely stating, 'Really?' before returning to the now bickering couple, who are fighting over Hook, and not having a baby yet, and something... I'd rather not know about...

"Okaayyy, that's enough now!" I blurt out, hoping the noise would startle them enough to focus on the reason they called, to talk to me.

"Yeah, so why did Hook say Emma's True Love's kiss won't work? I thought you'd help him fall in love with her, what happened to the deal?"

"You see, there's been a tiny bit of a complication," the pirate measures, with a tiny space between two fingers. Eager to break the bad news, and bruise his ego, Regina finishes his statement.

"Apparently when you switch worlds, you can also switch teams in the process. It so happens to be that out here, Emma is a lesbian," the Queen replies lazily, as if this were a non-factor.

"Wait a second..."

"Are you saying that _you_ have a better chance of bringing our daughter back to the Enchanted Forest than Hook does?"

"Oh sure, just keep pokin' holes in my ship. Hook's got one arm, Hook can't do magic, can't even get a girl to love him, God what's wrong with me?"

At this self realization of himself, Hook begins to sob, while the Charmings look on in pity. Regina however, was having none of it. After all, pity was for fools.

"Oh Lord, would you shut up! I have a plan, and yes, it involves seducing your daughter, but I bet she won't be gay when she regains her memories! So, while we're at it, can I continue with what we have so far?"

Relieved, Snow looks as if a hundred pound weight had been lifted off her back. Her cheerful disposition is even throwing off Charming, who's looking at her like she's a mental patient.

"Sure, yeah Regina, continue."

"Thank you, Snow. Because I don't want to be interrupted, and honestly, he has nothing to say that isn't half slurred, I give you Hook."

Feigning bashfulness, he swats a hand at the Queen in a posh manner, before addressing her.

"Your Majesty, you're too kind... Alright so, listen up wenches."

_Who the hell even talks like that?_

"We all know Regina is gonna fuck everything up, but when she does kiss Emma, I'll be right there when Emma returns to her true self. That way, I can kiss her, and True Love's kiss will break the curse. And we can live happily ever after with my rum on the Jolly Roger!"

Frustration doesn't seem to be strong enough a word to describe how the Evil Queen feels, once she visibly face palms at her idiotic partner. Snow White has the same expression she wears when a student in her class got a very obvious question wrong, and Charming is looking at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"So that's his plan?"

"That's uh, thank you Mr. Jones, we'll remember that for later. Now just lay your head back and relax, okay?" Snow's elementary treatment of a grown man is amusing to say the least, certainly not lost on the older brunette.

"Okay, mum. Dad. Sleep tight," Hook coos, before hugging the laptop. Satisfied with the act, he leans back on the couch, and makes himself comfortable.

Rubbing her temples at the team she has to work with, because God, Emma sure kept everyone from completely losing their shit, Regina gives a long sigh, before simply asking, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, he couldn't make for a worse son than Baelfire."

"Charming, he complimented you once, now get over it, or I'll lock you out of my white castle."

It's low, but Regina can hear him mutter, "He wouldn't lock me out of his white castle."

"Still... right... here..."

"If you two don't stop, I will go over to your daughter's house and deflow-"

"Eh, eh, no talking of de-virginizing my daughter!" Snow blurts, trying to cancel out Regina's threat.

"You realize she has a child right?"

At this, Snow White pouts. Regina misunderstood her statement, based off of this, and Charming's immediate blush, followed by him dropping his face downwards.

"Oh... well, it is New York. Maybe she found someone..." As she starts to think about that sentence, and it's implications, Regina stops herself. "You know what, I really don't wanna think about that, so here's what I have gathered."

"Actively listening," David assures, with a nod to Snow, who returns his gesture.

"At first, I thought once again, Henry would be Emma's True Love. In Storybrooke, that broke the curse because Henry was there, and Emma arrived in town. This time, it won't work. They've both lost their memories... But it seems, when I talked to Emma, that there was a spark. We immediately connected; there are some things that stayed the same from Storybrooke. True Love usually isn't random, and it's always reciprocated. I think in this world... She's supposed to fall in love with me."

Unlike most of this conversation, she's serious, and Regina is looking at Snow with the reverence of their youth, when she trusted her with her deepest secret.

"Regina, this was your plan, and this is your hunch. I know under normal circumstances you wouldn't do this, so I know for sure this isn't some attempt at revenge. The thing is, these are _real_ feelings."

"Yeah, I could tell you, Snow wouldn't have come back to her true self if she didn't genuinely think I was going to die. Now, we haven't been in Emma's life for a long period of time, but from the time we spent together, I noticed that she doesn't love deeply very often. When she does, she'll try to reject it or makes reasons as to why it's undeserved. Our daughter's strong, but I'd bet any money this is her blind spot. Please, don't do this if you're just going to hurt her."

All these distinguished feelings started brewing inside Regina's head from Charming's words. Anger, that his first assumption would be that she intended to hurt Emma. Annoyance at their shared family trait of bold stubbornness, sympathy for their loss at her hands. Her quest for revenge almost cost her Henry forever, and flipped Emma's life upside-down. Now she could blame this on a really emotionally charged conversation, or consuming a large amount of cheap liquor, but Regina's feeling pretty vulnerable just about now.

"Are you sure, Regina, that this is the only way? Have you considered maybe Henry could do the same, I mean that's how Emma broke the curse initially, no?" Snow asks, slightly raising her voice in hope.

She shook her head, remembering Henry's early days with her, and noting the effects of meeting one's True Love. While it took some time for him to warm up to her, the fact that they weren't blood related hindered their bond greatly. "I doubt it, that connection's harder to make, because he doesn't know how we're related. Mind you, I'm keeping it in my back pocket if there's a chance that I can avoid this, but both of you know. You have to feel a spark, an energy, and I felt it." Lowering her head, Regina finishes. "I know we've had our differences, but Emma saved Henry. The last thing I want to do is hurt her, after that. I promised him I wouldn't."

It's directed mainly at Snow, who was at some point her step-daughter. When Snow agreed to keep her secret, for a short time, she felt she'd gained not a step daughter, but a sister. They wasted so much time fighting, and while they can't make for friends, the least the formerly Evil Queen could do was assure her she was going to honor this commitment. It felt an awful lot like she was asking for their blessing to date their daughter.

"Thanks, Regina. I trust you."

"Just um... one question. Do you, did you ever... Are you sure... How, how are you gonna do this? I mean, I remember the love of your life almost killing me. And the second one, you let run off after Tinkerbell dropped you right in front of him."

Ah yes, the question of the day. Honestly, Regina didn't know, because she was still processing how she was supposed to fall in love with a woman, much less a Charming. Her thoughts raced to her last encounter with Daniel, the last source of her happiness. That is, until she adopted Henry.

"Before he died, Daniel taught me one thing: If I lost the only love in my life, my only option was to love again."

**Finally, Regina shows her human colors! I've thought about fleshing out her feelings for Daniel because she lost him rather abruptly, and she needs all kinds of 12 step therapy. xD**

**I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to kill Hook. He's kindof Charming's son that he wished he could have. Forgive me. 0:)**


	5. Meeting Henry

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: The cost of purchasing Once Upon a Time would span several of my lifetimes. In lieu of that, I give you creative, heartfelt fanfic.**

Once she had made it to the front of Emma's apartment, Regina was sure to make this quick. No hesitating at the door for five minutes, and making long conversation. Today was the day she was going to re-meet her son. Everything up until that moment passed by like a blur.

"Here's the man of the hour, Henry." Stepping aside to let him come into the view, the young boy came forward to shake Regina's hand. The Queen finds herself fighting to hug the kid, settling for the more subtle rub on his chin. Not one for affection, Regina would always place her thumb and forefinger under Henry's jaw to give him a genuine smile before school. Sometimes, on days when he returned it, she felt redeemed. He was the first person to believe in her, and everyone else. That Peter Pan was vile, but he was right about something: Henry had the heart of the truest believer.

"I see what you're saying mom, she totally looks like the Evil Queen from Snow White."

Apparently Henry wasn't supposed to share this information, because Emma is stumbling over her scolding of Henry between her apologies to Regina.

"Henry, now that's not nice- I- I'm sorry, he wanted a visual image of what you'd look like," she finishes lamely, lacking confidence in her words.

Waving it off with the free hand she has, (the other, holding a tray of hot chocolates) Regina remarks that she gets it all the time, before Emma decides to relieve her of the drinks and lessen the awkward tension.

"Hot chocolate, that was very considerate of you."

"It was nothing. Though I have to say, the shop I went to bragged that it was the best in the city. We shall soon see if that's true."

"Mom, you think she could guess our secret ingredient?" Henry asks with a curved eyebrow, and an innocent grin.

Right, the cinnamon thing they had. She'd tried it once, that is, after she could regain Henry's trust with it, back in Storybrooke. He was on a visit with his mother, in Granny's, where Ruby had told him about the legend of the "Cinnamon Challenge", and unbeknownst to her, he'd tried, and failed. As soon as he picked this up, he of course _had_ to share it with his mother. Needless to say, after watery eyes, and an hour of coughing between glasses of water, Regina had half a mind to ban it from their house. That is, if Henry didn't like it so much.

Returning her son's sneaky expression, Emma glances from him to Regina, slowly. When she lifts her eyes, her gaze is revering.

"I dunno, kid. I don't think she's ready for it."

Usually the Queen would long to punch that smirk off of The Savior's face, but she had the upper hand in this situation, and had a chance to impress Henry in one fell swoop.

"Oh, secret ingredients, huh? Shouldn't be hard for an Evil Queen, no?" With a wink to Emma, she makes a face suggesting deep thought, to engage Henry.

"Well, pepper wouldn't work," she continues, to a victorious looking Henry, "and I know some people add salt."

He's shaking his head, smiling, until Regina lifts a finger, as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Then it has to be... cinnamon?"

Pushing out her lower lip in slight amusement, Emma gives out a slow clap, in congratulations. The young boy is thinking, likely whether to ask how she'd know, or if she'd like to try it.

"What do you say, champ? Cinnamon duty?"

With a salute, Henry disappears into the kitchen to add toppings to everyone's drink. Looking over at him, Regina can only smile.

"So if I heard your message right, if the case is unfounded, you don't have to see us much more? I mean, it's great to not have a whole bunch of suits in my house all the time, but I wouldn't mind the visits. And you're great with Henry, so you've got his seal of approval."

Likely due to the boy's presence, Regina's in a lighthearted mood. She's practically gushing over the kid as he sprays more than an acceptable amount of whipped cream on his hot cocoa.

"Is that seal valid for a lifetime, or do I have to renew it every two years?" the brunette jokes.

"With him, he'll keep track of it, so you're covered," Emma reassures. It's partially true though, for a young boy, Regina recalled, he had a great memory.

"Well thank you, Henry. I mean, I'm off the case, but I could always drop by from time to time. They don't have to know what I do when I'm not clocked in."

The blonde catches her devious smile. While the situation works out in her interest, she has to inquire how this could all work so well. What if the older woman had gotten in trouble somehow for her sake? Wouldn't she get in trouble for insubordination? Sure she was a more charming lady than many of the women in this city, but her slight pull towards Regina serves as no excuse for getting her fired from her position. God knows it's hard to find work out here.

Still, she was the first person in a looong time to take an active interest in Henry. Emma could tell it was something more than a job to her. Her eyes pass over the scene, as Regina is purely oozing joy. Even so, the right thing is the right thing.

Breaking the silence in the room, Emma politely asks, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna get you in any trouble. That is, if I haven't done that already."

"Hm?"

"I feel like I came on a bit strong when we first met. I'm- I'm sorry if I did-"

With a few words, and a calming hand to Emma's arm, Regina quells the potential panic attack waiting to happen. However, the blonde's statement starts spinning the wheels in her head. Maybe she could use this as a means of getting closer to the girl?

"There's no need to apologize, everything's fine. But, if you're worried... do you have somewhere we could speak in private?"

Noting her seriously, and secretive tone, Emma nods. She shouts over to Henry that she's just gonna discuss something with the caseworker and she'll be right outside. Again, he gives a two fingered salute, before she opens the apartment door, with Regina in tow.

"Everything's fine, but you need to talk...?"

"I had to drop the case. First of all, it's obvious that Henry is in a safe, and loving home. And I agree with your statements, that he can strive and grow to be a successful man, without the need to medicate."

"However..."

At this, Regina shakes her head. Here's where her decades of experience as a politician came in. Lying on the spot was second nature to keep a gig like that.

"There is no however. When I reported back to office, they pointed out our similarities in background, and suggested that I could compromise the case due to my... preferences."

Emma's focused stare now turned into shock. It was the only situation Regina could think up as an excuse as to how she lost her job. Certainly, at this juncture, she couldn't tell her what really happened. It got boring doing work that didn't consist of getting them back home, so she quit, and wiped everyone's memories. Man, it was more fun being the Mayor. She ran shit, uncontested. Plus, she could do whatever she wanted, so long as she did _some_ paperwork. _Some_. Not eight hours a day on minimum wage job with annoying, bitter crabs.

"Wait, they axed you because we're both gay? Can't you sue or something? I mean, I'm in the legal department, I could score you a lawyer-"

Cutting off Emma's cute defense- wait cute? Regina's going to have a conversation with herself after this is all over with. Anyways, the Queen hushes the Savior's suggestions, because she knows more than anything, she does _not_ want that job if she can help it.

"I am aware of the laws, which is why I've decided not to dispute it. The complaint wasn't completely unfounded, I admittedly told them, when they questioned me. So I resigned. But," she waves a finger, to stop Emma's face from falling, "I see myself attaining a better position. Which means, I owe you a huge thanks."

At Regina's albeit false admission of having a crush, she notes an unfamiliar expression on Emma's face. A blush, a coy smile. This isn't the Savior that she's used to, she's hardly ever seen the blonde happy like this. Regina can't help but smile herself. After everything Emma's been through, she deserves a happy ending.

_'But that doesn't make me gay,'_ the Queen thinks to herself.

Considering the curse was broken, something recently had been picking at Regina. The very first spell put on the inhabitants in the Enchanted Forest left Regina with a void. Henry was meant to fill the void, yet she wasn't able to prove she truly loved him until Emma came to town. In this world, Emma has Henry. This was her only wish in the first place. Why is there something missing from her life?

Or maybe it was some_one_ missing from her life?

Again, Regina's been doing her best not to have these conversations with herself, because combining that with the Charming's blessings to court their daughter, the Mayor's having a hard time find this all to be real. New York City was more bizarre than Wonderland.

"So you... you thought you should drop the case because you might develop feelings for me?"

"Yeah, something like that." It's Her Majesty's turn to blush, and look away. Love is so odd in this modern world. In the Enchanted Forest, most couples were arranged by their parents. Courting was easy, well at least for her. Daniel did most of the chasing, all she really did was fall for him. It was nearly impossible not to, he was kind, despite her demanding parents. He taught her one of the joys in her life, how to ride a horse. The thrill she got from it always reminded her of him; the jolt she'd get when he'd enter a room, whenever they kissed. Now, it seems you have to give up your arm, leg, and all of your dignity to find love. Maybe it just felt like that, because now it was Regina putting in the effort to charm someone. She always did believe in karma, no matter how many times she overlooked it. Eventually it had to catch up with her someday.

In another life, Emma could see herself having been a detective, as she senses this is not a time to delve into the obvious, but to give it time and let it manifest organically. Dodging the question she really wants to ask, she changes the subject.

"Well, you ready to taste the best thing to ever happen to hot chocolate since marshmallows?"

In true Evil Queen fashion, the brunette looks on in determination. Now, to remember the facial expression she used when she actually first tried this? That was the hard part. Well, she'd beat the invincible Peter Pan at his own game, this should be nothing in comparison. Challenge accepted.

"I'm ready for anything."

When they return to the apartment, Regina's mind is at ease. Being with Henry is easy, and much more pleasant than when he thought she hated him. Despite this, she feels a twinge of guilt. None of this is real; she conjured this up for them. Was it really worth it to break this illusion?

* * *

After a long, guilt-filled day spent with the Swans, Regina's resolve was crumbling. Not only did she have whipped cream whimsically put on her nose, she soundly was beaten in Scrabble, and topped the evening off with a classic, "Hercules". And not only was it perfect, Emma was respectful, not all over her like most men have tried. Her attempts were subtle, a soft, gentle gaze while watching the movie, or genuinely accidental touches while reaching for the popcorn at the same time. Seriously, what was this fuckery with all the happiness?

The Queen had to make sense of this. Tinkerbell led her straight to friggin' Robin Hood, and plainly stated that was her True Love. This, coming after she'd seen the only man she'd ever loved get his heart crushed, right before her eyes. And Graham was nothing special, though she did regret killing him. Wait a second, Tink!

Pulling out her two way mirror, and praying it wasn't some ungodly hour in the Enchanted Forest, Regina calls out to the Charmings.

Drowsily, David picks up the mirror and looks into it, with heavy, groggy eyes.

"Regina? Is everything okay?" He shifts carefully, so as not to disturb a sleeping Snow.

"I need you to do me a favor, and do it fast. Can you get Tinkerbell here?"

"You can't summon her?"

Oh right, they weren't in Neverland anymore; with her help, Tink got her wings back. Which means, with just a little belief, she could come right to the Queen. Charming may be stupid for love, but she knew there was a reason she didn't have him killed off.

"I had forgotten about that, thanks. You can go back to sleep."

"Good luck," he replies, mostly yawning through the words. There's no way to tell the time in the Enchanted Forest, as there are hardly any clocks, save for a few sundials and bells. Still, it's good to know it emulates certain time zones.

Regina's supposed to be thinking about Tinkerbell. Green, with wings. She could really fly, and she helped a younger, non-evil Queen try to step out of her comfort zone. Tink was one of her first friends, before she butchered it completely. And hands down, green was the bravest fairy in all the lands.

Tha last thought did the trick, as right before her, flew the magical Tinkerbell.

"Hey, where am I? Woah, Regina? You called me here?"

"Yes Tinkerbell, we're in New York. Hook's in the other room, but I need your help first."

There was a reason Hook always had liquor, through a deal that the Mayor could only assume included a sleazy sexual encounter, Tinkerbell enchanted Hook's flasks to provide a never ending supply of alcohol. They certainly made for an interesting duo.

"Oh, well sure... what's going on?"

"You said that Robin Hood was my True Love, but when I rejected him, I not only changed my destiny, but his. Does that mean I could find another... love?"

This was so weird to genuinely think of Emma this way. Sure the blonde was aesthetically pleasing to look at by all means, and she had lovable quirks, and was a pain in the ass pretty much half the time they interacted- Shit.

So Regina might like her. There's one to twenty problems right there alone. But for the most part, that's not the Emma Swan currently living six floors below her.

"Snow told me what you guys are trying to do, and I just hope you're careful. But to answer your question, yes, you have to really fall in love with The Savior. You see, when you cast the curse upon the citizens of the Enchanted Forest, you created Storybrooke. In doing so, you changed the entire life of Emma Swan. From that day on, it was fated that she would break the spell, and just that. Robin Hood was stuck in the Enchanted Forest unharmed, so he could find love again. Yet, he will always have that void, the same one you have, until he meets his soulmate. After you learned that this was the price of the curse, of course, you tried to fill the hole by adopting a son. When Henry was born, he came from both light and dark magic; a by-product of love and power. Emma had rejected him, to only return and save him at a time when he needed her most, and when she couldn't deny her lineage. As soon as you adopted him, your life and Emma's became connected, through the boy. Lastly, when you broke Pan's curse, to save him and his mother, your destinies intertwined. I'm sure you were scared by the revelation, but you can't deny that being an act of pure love."

"I, I don't know what to say. That all makes sense, but I just can't _see_ it happening."

The fairy gives a small laugh, before clarifying, "That's how love works. You have to jump in, both feet. This time, it isn't so easy because it's like the both of you are meeting complete strangers. Keep your heart open, you might be surprised by what comes your way."

Okay, that was enough fortune telling for the night. Thanking Tinkerbell for her help, she sends her off, likely scoping the apartment for her partner in crime. The Mayor's head falls heavy against her bed, her first opportunity at taking in her entire day. All she can say is this: love sucks sometimes.

**Bahahaha, Henry's pretty much the ideal match maker. He didn't have to do anything, except be born. So, we've got an interested Emma, a clueless Henry, a perpetually drunk Captain Hook, and a pretty much out of the closet case Regina. I can see things going well. xD**

**Review, and tell me who you think ships Swan Queen the most! :)**


	6. True Love and True Hate

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: If I owed Once Upon a Time, I honestly would've did the same thing they did in Season 3: make Regina a sassy badass. You know they let her hair down a bit more than usual.**

Regina can't help but hate the way things were going. Everything was just... _fine_, and she couldn't shake the feeling that at some point the other shoe had to drop. Was this how Emma always felt when she was in Storybrooke? This had to be hands down the weirdest life experience for her, being paranoid. The only problem? That stupid Savior said she'd call at 2, once she got out of work. It is now 2:24, and the frazzled woman has half a mind to stomp over to the amnesiac's house to drag her in front of a clock before explaining the the correlation between the importance of being on time and the concept of keeping one's commitments and there she goes again, running off in her own mind.

Because they both had the romantic prowess of two extremely inexperienced teenagers, they'd went on two runs, before settling down to get water. Hook was so offended, he omitted them from consideration as dates altogether. Instead, he suggested she find where she keeps her pants, and put them on because he simply couldn't go through another day of them playing gay chicken. The Captain then gave a rousing speech about how she's doing this to save Henry as well, and that if he was able to kiss her within seconds of seeing her again, there's nothing stopping her. Honestly, there was no arguing that logic, Hook was shameless. It would've been impressive, inspiring actually, had he not immediately gotten depressed, and drank himself to sleep afterwards. Worst roomate ever would be an understatement.

So back to this date.

Of course Regina had to deliver Emma a hot chocolate before awkwardly suggesting going to a coffee shop. Thankfully, the dragon slayer doesn't drink coffee, so she countered with lunch at her place. Not only could she cook well, it'd save the travelling to try to get Henry home on time, and she has no babysitter. Emma thinks she's overwhelming the brunette, but is reassured when the older woman agrees wholeheartedly, and is curious about her culinary abilities. It was geniune, because the old Emma seemed unable to distinguish cumin from coasters. Great, now she's hungry. Why in the hell, of all things, did Emma retain her knack for being late to everything? Does she not know how long the Queen had tried on outfits -most of which were critiqued by the Jack Sparrow reject, simply because he was bored?

When her phone starts to buzz, she can only wonder if Fate is a woman, and if she slept with Hook at some point.

"Hello, Regina?"

Adjusting her voice to not reflect her temper, Regina attempts a casual 'hey.'

"Everything okay? I mean it's almost 2:30, and I know Henry comes home soon-"

"Yeah, about that. I'm sooo sorry, I'm in the emergency room right now. Some kids were playing with Henry at recess, and one of them got really impatient and knocked him off the monkey bars. He landed right on his wrist, and boom it snapped. I'd have half a mind to talk to the kid, if he didn't run off."

Henry's hurt? She should've known he'd get hurt under her watch, what a stupid, stupid plan this was. On second thought, there was a reason she was doing this, and there was a time when Henry'd fall and get bruises even right under her nose. Heck, a perpetually adolescent teen nearly stole his heart right in front of all his parents. So, a broken wrist, not a reason to push the panic button, right?

"I'm- I'm sorry to hear, is there anything I can do?"

"Not much, I've got everything covered, I just wanted to apologize for not calling sooner. This just came up unexpectedly, and I guess it's obvious now, but could we rain-check?"

This was perfect! Well, not perfect, Henry just broke his wrist. Still, she could do the spontaneous thing that Captain Boozy had been ranting about in his speech. Regina could do surprises.

"We could, but I think it'd pale in comparison to my suggestion."

Intrigued, Emma takes the bait, "And what would that be?"

At this, Regina wants to self high-five herself. She should've never doubted her abilities; even in sports some of the players have slumps. Down days. The Evil Queen was no exception to this rule.

"Maybe Henry could be allowed a visitor?"

While she's interested in how the Savior handles a skillet these days, the Queen knows her way around a kitchen. With no qualms in that area, she'd be much more comfortable eating something of her own making. No offense to the blonde.

* * *

Green piercing eyes open in a flash, as lightning strikes upon the town of Storybrooke. With a toothy grin, the young man could only laugh. After all he'd said it before, Peter Pan never fails.

Michael and John greatly underestimated Wendy's bond with Peter once they took her home. Once the Shadow caught wind of Pan's destruction, it took residence in his body to resurrect him for a small time. He could fly, but barely, which is all he needed to bring Wendy back to the quiet, barren town.

As she'd traveled between worlds, Wendy was immune to growing, as were her brothers. She was the perfect pawn, and Storybrooke, the perfect town. His body was old again, and the Shadow could only temporarily reside in his body. Thanks to Rumpelstiltskin, the foul imp, he was often a floating spirit, refusing to accept his fate, growing up. Henry's heart had provided him with immortality, which was useless without a physical vessel to inhabitate.

He'd really thought about it. Felix was much easier to kill, he was just a lackey, Pan's fanboy, but Wendy? The naive girl took care of him, nursed him back to a respectable state, and kept him company. She believed, which most nights, kept him from going insane. Still, her death would be honorable. Once he made the deal with the Shadow, Wendy was disposed of. Peter knew better than last time, to keep the girl from trying to take back her heart, he let the Shadow consume her. Sure, it was nothing like Henry's, but with the Shadow as his guardian, Pan was still a formidable opponent.

His son was a fool to think his end would come at a sword. He never seemed to learn, True Hate only begets hate, only an act of love could defeat Pan. With the broken curse, and Regina unaware of her destiny, the teen laughed at the simplicity of it. The great sorceress, as brilliant as she was, destroyed the only key to his demise, The Savior. And what a Savior she was; it was utterly boring waiting on her to figure out his map. He was sure he could've killed her, merely for amusement, while everyone prattled on about how strong she was. Even the Tree of Regrets held her down, when she was lesser evil between her mother and the Evil Queen.

Regina, she was a different story. At least she gave him a challenge, a run for his money. In that same token, she still fearlessly ripped Henry's heart out of him. Pan reasoned that she was too dangerous to take down. He knew Hook had managed to contact Emma, but was unsuccessful in convincing her of her past life. Where he failed, the boy could only succeed. Lies and deceit were Peter's forte, the only thing useful that he retained from his adult life.

The plan was simple, to retain Henry's heart, and destroy any chance of the Evil Queen figuring out how to defeat him. Killing the Lost Girl couldn't be simpler: she had no memory of him. It'd be like stealing candy from a baby. And he'd tested it already, he could go to a store, even a park and go unnoticed. He knew what he had to do, and this time, there was no room for failure.

"Emma Swan, it's time for us to play a game."

* * *

"Green cast, huh? Want me to be your first signature, kid? Or, is that not what the cool kids are doing these days," the blonde quips, as a move to cheer up the young boy. Accidents happen, but man, it couldn't happen at a worse time. A hospital bill, even with insurance is going to set her back a little. This wasn't lost on Regina, who'd finally found the position she wanted, while not as prestigious and in the news as a Mayor would be, it held more flexibility and power in her mind. The Queen managed to single handedly impeach the former Attorney General, and take his place in one fell swoop, a detail she'd kept for, well, their date.

"Nah mom, you know you're the coolest." Holding out the permanent marker the doctor had given him, he offers it to his mom, who writes a small, encouraging note on his cast. When she's done, she passes it back, but Henry already has a grin on his face.

"It isn't just everyday that you break your arm, and an Evil Queen can sign your cast," Henry remarks. Regina can sense that Emma's going to ground him for the comment, so she quickly gives him a wink. It was honestly difficult to consider what to write, but the boy gave her some inspiration.

Once she'd finished, she couldn't help the goofiness of it, given her stature. This would've never happened in the Enchanted Forest.

_"Get well soon, Henry. The Evil Queen commands you to. - Love, Regina."_

"Miss Swan, a word if you could?"

Looking at the voice uttering the question, Emma kisses Henry's forehead before assuring him she'll only be gone for a second. He'd be in the room with a nurse, at least. Not completely alone.

With a click, the door closes behind them, and Emma feels the need to thank her endlessly for the lunch, and being so calm about everything. It's touching, which made it so much easier for Regina to do what she did.

"Eventually you were going to find this out, but in lieu of our arranged date, I paid the hospital bill-"

"Wait, what? I mean, that was so sweet of you, I just don't understand why. That's not something people do nowadays, you know I have to pay you back."

Emma is likely reaching for her wallet, to which Regina skillfully spots, and ceases by taking her hands. It felt natural, weird, pleasant.

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be repaid, I did it for Henry. I know it's hard being a single mom and raising a kid, which is why I wanted to celebrate. This hasn't caught the news yet, but due to a scandal involving the Governor, the Attorney General, and some luck on my part, I've been elected as the new Attorney General."

Instinctively, Emma rushes to hug her, before warily pulling away.

"Hold on, how do I know that this wasn't a PR move was it? Paying the hospital bill?"

Regina really didn't think that far ahead. The question threw her off, as well as her response.

She didn't know she'd kissed the blonde until they parted, the latter wearing the brightest of smiles, waiting on a response. It was seriously odd to have the Savior batting these wide puppy eyes at her, why did she kiss her in the first place? Another thing, the kiss was supposed to work, unless Fate was going to make her work for it. From the looks of it, she was right.

"I sent it anonymously. It's not a stunt or a move, I meant what I said, I understand what you're going through. But hey, if you wanna vote for me in the next election-"

With a grip on her hands, the Queen stops. Again, the eyes were looking at her, as if she was the solution to global warming, poverty, and war. She never should've did this, she's not gonna live this down, why is it every time she tries to be nice, it backfires on her?

"You did this because you like me?"

Well... Nope, now wasn't the time to admit things. Regina was not ready, she was so not ready for all of this...

"And Henry," she added, managing to escape a confession. Seriously, why was she getting warm, and dragon slayer over here is deciding to invade her personal space? Since when was that okay for her?

"Yeah, let's just hope you don't kiss Henry like that," she playfully mocks, giving a small laugh. Ah, this is a game. The woman was just as Charming as her parents, and if she didn't stop, Regina was going to have a massive problem on her hands.

"I'll just send him flowers then, let him down easy."

"What're you doing Friday night?"

Pause. _PAUSE_. According to this world's metaphorical use of baseball terms, Emma was trying to stretch a single into a home run. The Evil Queen was a lady, and she was not going to be wooed on the first- _third_ date. In the words of the wise and blunt Britney Spears, "you better work b****."

"Depends, who's asking?"

"The girl that wants to hire a sitter, and have a nice meal with you, over a glass of wine."

_Suave_. The way the words fell out her mouth, she could've invited Regina to a wild night of sex, and it would've hit her the same way. This Emma was feisty, she threw her for a loop sometimes. It was a glimmer of her former self, and Regina took that as a form of progress.

"Miss Swan, are you propositioning me?" It was dark, but hardly said in malice. The Queen just let the words fall right out of her mouth, with no consideration.

"Maybe, if I knew what that meant, I could tell you."

Oh, silly, naive Emma. Not knowing the meaning of half of Regina's vocabulary-_ 'REGINA MILLS, THIS IS NOT AN INVITATION TO A LOVE IN, YOU GET YOUR LIPS OFF THE SAVIOR'S RIGHT NOW! Okay, at some point remember to breathe in through your nose, and don't rush to slip tongue- oh well, it's pointless, now.'_

Through giggles and short kisses, the brunette explains the meaning of the word, before they check in on Henry. True to her word, Regina had pre-ordered flowers, with a get-well card. After all, even though he wasn't her son in this world, she'd always take care of him. It seems he was a package deal nowadays; if you want Henry in your life, you're going to have to accept his mom too. That was all fine and dandy, but the newly elected Attorney General had bigger problems. Falling in love was a scary concept after Daniel, this being no exception. And with every kiss, Regina knew she had to go for broke. What if she couldn't do it, what if Emma decided at some point she didn't love her back? Or she got her memories back, and recalled all the messed up shit that happened between them?

Apparently, the Queen had to let her guard down, and trust her. More than anything, this was going to be her biggest challenge. Whoever said people were their own worst enemy was definitely telling the truth.

**So, Regina and Emma kissed. Now, she's got trust issues. Oh yeah, and Pan's back. He ships Swan Queen as well. xD**

**Did anyone else hope he would replace Henry when they were body swapped?**


	7. Kiss

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is owned by someone who is not me... Promise :) I make no money, but I do have fun writing. xD**

When Regina arrives home to the sound of popped bottles, she feels a twinge of embarrassment, with a side helping of joy. Due to her many attempts at destroying her step-daughter, the Evil Queen rarely celebrated, not even on her birthday. To see people congratulating her small victory, while foolish, did not go unappreciated.

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Her Majesty deadpans, stifling laughter. Captain Hook, is holding out a champagne glass towards her- as if he ever needed a reason to drink- while toasting to her, and the crowd pictured on her laptop screen. Oh how she regrets telling him...

It was a simple call, just to tell the fool how the ball was rolling, in the one instance where she'd taken his advice. Really, he could've just been grateful. Instead, she walks into an apartment full of bangs, flying corks and people screaming "_THEY KISSED_!" Then, these same morons will have the gall to question why she wanted to erase all of their happy endings. At least they made a celebratory cake, maybe she'll just bite her tongue on that last thought.

"Well, first and foremost, coming from one of the biggest idiots, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you for taking this risk in order to save our dear friend. Even though you stole her from me. And she might still be in love with me when she returns to her normal state."

Regina rolls her eyes at another one of the deluded man's theories, but holds back on a retort. He's conceding defeat, for now. It's always good to live to fight another day, no?

At the forefront are Snow, Ruby and Belle, all surrounded by dwarves, and the many residents of the Enchanted Forest. _'Geez, all this for a stupid kiss?'_, the Queen could only ponder.

Her question is explained when Snow cuts in, "I know we haven't had the greatest track record together, but I wanted everyone to see the new you, Regina. The woman who sacrificed everything, even her own happiness, to save everyone else. Now you're working to save my daughter, and grandson, there's no way I could ever repay you."

"I'd be just about ready to call it even if you cast a memory spell on everyone else. Can you do that?"

Careful to placate the Queen, and avoid her wrath, Snow carefully replies, "No... but I could strongly suggest heavy drinking on everyone's part?"

"I suppose that'll have to do," Regina sighs.

Jumping in, the ever curious Belle pipes up, "I was wondering, are Henry and Emma any different than they were before?"

The once raucous crowd goes quiet, save for the small whispers of approval. Regina doesn't know what to think of the proceedings, but takes it in stride, hoping the party won't morph into a Q & A.

"There are slight differences, of course they look the same, and have similar personalities. Some hobbies are still there, or they've picked up new ones. I think the biggest difference is that while they don't remember any of us, or anything about Storybrooke, they're happy."

To this, many of the crowd "Awwed" at her response, which satisfied the former Mayor. Or could she still be Mayor in a place that doesn't exist anymore?

"Regina, hey!" Of course, no one really instructed Ruby how Skype worked. She was in plain sight, yet still felt the need to get as close to the screen as possible. Thankfully Snow had enough patience to explain that Regina could see her fine, and pulled her further away.

"Hello, Miss Lucas," Regina replied, forcing a smile and wave. Seriously, what did the wolf want?

"I was just wondering, what was it like to kiss Emma? Do you know if she got-"

"Nope, not answering." The brunette could see it already, everyone flipping out over these past few hours. Oh why did she have to tell that stinking pirate? Now it's top news in the Enchanted Forest, she'll never live it down.

"You didn't even let me finish-"

"I don't have to, the question was stupid," Regina reasoned, flatly.

Of course, Ruby had to argue this, to which the Evil Queen didn't hesitate to rebut each of her equally stupid remarks, until a man, breathing heavy, stepped into the shot.

"Sorry guys, it's getting a bit rowdy, so I suggested everyone who wanted to get drunk go to the tavern. Some were a bit more reluctant than the others," he finishes, with a menacing look at Snow, alluding to her friend, Grumpy.

"Nice to see you, Charming."

"Same to you, Your Majesty. I heard you kissed my daughter, should I be worried?"

"_See_? I told you people wanted to know!"

"Ruby, still, that's extremely personal! Regina doesn't owe you that, I thought we talked about this?"

In an attempt to ditch a potential fight between Belle and Ruby, Snow whispers to Charming, "Wanna go get a drink?"

Sensing the tension, Regina excuses herself to pretend to look through the refrigerator. Ah, low-fat yogurt, and a day's old apple pie ... That, as well as a bottle of water, were the some of the few things in the fridge Hook wouldn't dare to touch. Seriously, when she's done saving the world, the sorceress is going to sit that filthy sailor down and teach him common courtesy. One thing is for sure, she'll probably torture him now if he continues eating all of her snacks.

"But, I just got here... And you have a drink already..."

"More for me then," Snow mutters, walking out of the camera's line of view, stopping only to raise a glass to Hook, who returns the gesture.

Seeing that he was addressed, the pirate decides that it's enough to engage in the discussion, and answer the question.

"Ruby, Belle, if you'd kindly stop glaring at each other, I'd be happy to share that the Queen definitely enjoyed their kiss. Enough to engage in it multiple times. And she managed to get herself a date," Hook whispers, out of earshot. The loud shrieks were enough to tip the woman off however, as she returned from the kitchen with a look that suggested murder.

"Hook, if you're talking about me, I'll remind you that I'm capable of some very sinister things."

"Oh my gosh, Regina, you're so sweet..."

"Yeah," Belle agrees, though she looks to be troubled.

"C'mon love, lighten up, we're just happy for you. Considering all the madness we're used to, you don't think we deserve to celebrate? I mean, you're our best chance at bringing Emma back."

Sadly, Regina can't argue this. With all the flattery, how can she even get mad at them? Don't they all want the same thing? A world at peace, with Henry and Emma in it as well?

"That's the thing I've been wondering. With all due respect- and you don't have to answer this- but Your Highness, why didn't the kiss return her memories? Do you think she regained any of them?"

The question was well thought out, and worth an answer, as it could only help the Queen accomplish her mission. _'Just think back to the kiss. You felt something, and your aura definitely changed. Almost as if a rainbow colored spectrum passed through your body. And she smiled, but it couldn't have been in context, just a second earlier the blonde thought you were using her for a political stunt. Oh, and of course, you liked the kiss. There. You said it.'_

"I could make an assumption based on what happened, but you know how those work. If I'm gauging off of former True Love's kisses, I'd have to say you have to build a relationship for it to work."

As Belle nods in understanding, Ruby is silently clapping, all the while moving around happily in one place.

Not usually one for words, Charming cuts in, "Now don't kill me for asking, but would that also include marriage?"

If there was ever a time for Regina to mentally shut down, it was now. Marriage. Marriage, really? The older woman is just beginning to accept the fact that she's attracted to the Savior, now they're jumping on the wedding bandwagon? Who would wear the dress? Oh gosh, what if Emma wore a white leather jacket at the altar, she could visualize that clearly. Her, in a traditional wedding gown, marrying this goof in a jacket, tank, and skinny jeans. And with the notion that she's forgotten how to perform magic, it's a whole lot less bad ass looking. Emma gets a small pass for having lost her memory, but Regina's itching to add some darkness to the girl's pure light world once she does return to normal. So, to answer Charming's question... maybe?

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my son." It's short, sweet, and authoritative, effectively cutting off the amusement of Ruby. In turn, they all are alert, and attentive.

"Now that I've answered enough unnecessary questions, I have one thing to ask of you all: Can you find me Pandora's Box?"

Somehow, Regina had a feeling she'd need some magic in the city. Also, she couldn't help but feel like the box was going to be vital at some point. In the hands of a random villager, it was less than worthless. The Queen knew it's power, and how to control the box. Dark magic was always costly, but she knew she could pay the price.

It was simply another hunch, a theory. The box had held Rumpelstiltskin once, she _had_ to believe the Dark One had to still be alive. He was the most powerful man in Storybrooke, and the Enchanted Forest. In the least, knowing he wasn't in the box would be closure. Regina just had a hard time believing someone so strong could have fallen to the likes of Peter Pan.

* * *

They next few days droned on, as if to mock the Queen. Her workload was a joke, compared to the Mayoral position she previously had. Regina had maybe two mandatory meetings _per year_, a few signatures here and there, and almost a handful of important calls. She found that the position offered much leeway when she could provide fast and efficient results, something she worked hard at in Storybrooke. There, Regina felt as if she held seven jobs, as she had to balance the town and it's citizens, along with raising a son. Thankfully, the Attorney General was in high power, but low key. Not many people could point her out on the street, and those she would meet were usually some of the most powerful members of the State, if not the world.

That being said, the last time she glared at the clock, the brunette swore it turned back an hour.

After smashing the clock, the Queen brought herself to get ready for the impending date. Of course, once she made that commitment, time decided to catch up with her, so much that she was almost late. _Almost_.

While power walking to the younger woman's apartment, Regina swiftly performed a self-check: Dress, flowers, breath, and hair. Feeling secure with each itinerary, she knocks on Emma's door. The person she meet's however, is not Emma.

It's Henry. In a tuxedo.

Regina has to hold her heart, because she's never seen her little prince look so dashing, and Emma was so smart to lead with this. She's examining her former son, who's got one sleeve rolled up to accommodate his cast, and thankfully he chips in, before the Queen really confuses things. Still, within earshot, she can hear someone rifling through things, and can only assume the noises are from her expected hostess.

"Hello, Miss Mills. You're looking very pretty today, would you like me to take these flowers to Mom?"

Even the Wicked Witch would melt at that, seriously. The most powerful woman in the world had a heart held captive, by this very boy.

"Why, thank you Henry, that is so thoughtful of you! And look at how handsome you are!"

The blonde Savior comes into view, backpack in tow, for Henry.

"Heya, kid, so you're all packed, oh hey! I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be the sitter."

"Nope, just me. That's quite a lovely dress." It was truthful, though Regina wished she could've worded things better, she was stunned. She'd never seen Emma in a dress.

"I'd say the same to you, red is really your color."

With a glance between them, Henry adds, "Look mom, she brought you roses."

Regina can spot a beaming smile, before an abrupt text snaps her back to her predicament, Henry's babysitter.

"Ah, kid, they're here, so you're up! Now, I know you wanted to wear your suit today, but don't rip it up, just ask Mrs. Goose to help you out of it, okay? I love you, and be good!"

_'Wait, Mother Goose? Like the mom of all moms?'_

Opening the door to let Henry out- but not before giving him a goodbye kiss, as well as greet the babysitter, Emma graciously thanks the woman for her time. When he's finally gone, Regina is the one left with an amused expression.

"Oh my gosh, thank you for being so patient, and for the flowers."

Regina passes them to her, indicating that they don't need water, merely just a vase. When the blonde returns, with a vase, she sets it on the kitchen table as a centerpiece. The scented candles, and the silver cutlery struck her. This was a romantic setting, Emma really did something nice for her, for them.

"Geez louis, you've been here five minutes, and I didn't even think to hug you, or anything."

This is still something foreign to her, hugs. While she doesn't pull away, she does constantly hear the voice in her head reminding her that it's Emma, Emma Swan, the Savior, the good girl, the Hero. It's somewhat shushed by the fact that it's not half bad, and feels nice. Somewhere between a few seconds, and Regina trying to guess what pleasant, familiar scent Emma's hair is, they come apart, enough to peer into each other's eyes.

It's honestly scary. Regina's always held the belief that eyes told truths that lips simply wouldn't. For once, she doesn't want the girl to see the powerful sorceress, but the person before that. If they were going to do this, fall in love, Regina had to be the version of herself that came before she was the Evil Queen. Bravely, she looks back, and immediately notices where Emma's eyes have fallen. She smirks at the silent request, and grants it.

Right, so Belle pointed out the importance of paying attention to Emma when they kiss. Thing is, usually when they did, Regina was still figuring out if it was real life or not, then of course adjusting, because she didn't want to come off as a bad kisser. She promised to do this full throttle, so the first step was admitting it: The villain liked the hero. Eh, close enough.

When they finally parted, the brunette could feel a heaviness in her chest. Love, in the Enchanted Forest was a burden, now it's a commitment.

Still, Regina's the first to speak, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too."

"So, would the lovely, venerable Miss Swan care to tell me what's on the menu for tonight?" Translation, Regina was hungry, and if they kept kissing, she knew they'd both starve for the rest of the night.

"Well, I made lasagna bolognese, with a side of salad. There's fresh wine, and if you're in the mood for dessert, some apple pie and ice cream."

Now the Queen's got to wonder if this was a joke, seriously. Most of those items, she'd been craving _all_ day. If it weren't for fear that she wasn't ever going to eat, Regina would've kissed the girl... again.

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait to try it."

"Good to hear. Usually I don't do this around Henry, but I'm taking a shot in the dark... You want dessert first, don't you?"

Mischief spread across the villain's face, as the heroine read her like a book. She's now _genuinely _considering Charming's proposal. Of course, food isn't the way to someone's heart; it's just a really good start.

**I think I just married Regina to food. Woops... Is it cheating still if she likes Emma? :3**

**Pending Regina's divorce, and proper planning, save the date! xD**


	8. Regina Vs The Swans

**Operation Swan Rescue**

**Disclaimer: While Emma and Regina go cuddle in the corner or something, I'll just emphazise, once again, that I don't own, nor make profit off of Once Upon a Time. But it wouldn't kill someone to give me a cookie from time to time... I guess that's only reserved for true believers like Henry. xD**

When he smiles, she smiles.

They're supposed to be having this talk, "the talk", to be specific, but they're both stalling. She always told him that their relationship was based on love, and honesty. If they could tell each other the truth, even in bad times, they'd get through the worst of it together. Still, Emma's never discussed something like this with Henry, actually having a love interest. It was always talked about in a hypothetical sense, just a backup plan. Not that the time is here, the blonde's gotta fess up. She's starting to believe Regina's worth the talk.

"Henry..."

"Mom..."

"So I talked to your teacher, and you're right, she is a drag! Do you want me to take you out of that class, or-"

"Mom, you told me that after your date, we were going to have an important talk. I know you're changing the subject, because you do that when you're nervous, but if you're gonna ask, I think she's very pretty."

"Can't ever get one past you, can I kid? And hey!"

"Nope, and I was just observing."

"You could stand to observe... less..."

"So could you, but you like her, so I guess you win."

"Henry, love's not about winning, it's about a lot more than that. I guess I'm not getting out of this, and since we did promise, no lies, no secrets. Do you have any questions right now?"

This was them, Henry and Emma's functional chaos. The only man Emma had room for was her son, and she'd be damned if she lost him because of something as ridiculous as lying to him. They were all the two of them had, and she knew he had maturity beyond his age. Enough to carry this conversation, that was for sure.

"Does she like Space Paranoids?"

Clicking her tongue, Emma has to reconsider her last thought. After all, Henry's only eleven...

"Have to take a no on that one."

"What about Tumblr?"

"Okay, you get one more question before I end up breaking your heart."

"Alright, but I don't wanna make it awkward, mom."

"You won't make it awkward, kid, just ask me. Remember what we promised? We wouldn't laugh at each other, as long as we were honest."

"I guess," he sighs, thinking hard about his question. "I guess, the only thing I wanna ask is if she makes you happy. She's nice to me, so we're cool."

"Yeah, she makes me happy, but the most important thing to me is you. If she can't handle having you in her life, I can't continue with this."

"We could always have a play date, to see how it'd go. I think she likes me, or else she wouldn't have paid for my cast and everything."

Emma's about to say yes, before she stares, eerily at her son. She knows him best, this could easily be a ploy to get free ice cream. And while she did want Regina to work for second base, that would not be in the form of her son binging on junk food.

"So, you like her, and you'd like the chance to see if she likes you."

"Yeah mom. That's what I'm saying. Maybe we could invite her to a movie?"

Eh, she could always treat the kid. Life was too short not to, and Emma always wanted Henry to grow up lacking nothing. She was his mom and dad, on some days, his only friend. They were loners, but not alone.

"Movie date, sounds good. Friday night at 8?"

"Oh wait, I'm missing one detail..."

Of course with her son, there's a catch. What more could he want then popcorn, soda, and the occasional candy bars?

"You're not gonna like this, but I think I should go with her, alone."

"Uh, I don't think so, kid."

"Mom, Regina works with kids all the time. Plus, she's a lot older than me, and likes you. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Regina is not that old, buddy, so slow your roll there."

"I didn't hear any reasons why I couldn't go."

Darn, the kid was a good negotiator! She'd taught him well... Biting her tongue, she looks him dead in the eye, scanning his for a sign of twitching, or anything signifying him backing down in any capacity. It never came, and the bounty hunter had to tip her cap. When he wanted something, Henry was ruthless and insufferable. If she didn't cave, the woman wouldn't put it past the boy to find her- wait, were they girlfriends?- significant other, and go by himself.

Puffing herself up, she points a stern finger, before setting the ground rules.

"You're going early, no later than eight. And I'll give you money, so don't lose it, and don't spend it all on arcade games! We clear?"

"Don't act like that wasn't slick."

"It was, you're scaring me, kid. You keep reminding me of a younger me, and if you don't stop, you're gonna be President before I know it."

"And when I do, I'll make sure you never work again."

"So that's why I keep you around."

"You keep me around because you love me. Regina may be here now, but you still love me more."

"That I do. Wait, I never said I loved her!"

Before she could realize what she _had_ said, Henry ran off before his mom processed her own words. At least now, he knew. And he'd be able to help because, c'mon, who couldn't resist an adorable kid like him? Operation Swan was definitely a go.

* * *

At first, Regina couldn't believe how smart a kid Henry was to plan this. After all, while he was her son, he never did things like this when they were back in Storybrooke. It was enough to endure the tedious, ridiculously strict rules Emma had set for them. Geez, is that what she sounded like to everyone else? The raven haired woman was contemplating apologizing for ever getting that insane with Henry, until said boy spoke up.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies, and agreeing to my mom's kindof crazy rules."

"You caught that, huh? Well, it's no problem, Henry, you're a wonderful young man."

"I know, my mom tells me that a lot."

Regina almost wants to roll her eyes; while she raised a humble boy in Henry, Emma always managed to instill that likable self-assured nature he always had. The worst part of it was that he looked innocent half the time.

"She's right, you know."

"And she really likes you. But she's scared you won't like me enough to stick around."

The former Mayor has to grip the steering wheel to remind herself not to brake too hard, that Henry was still in the car. Even with that, she's finding herself at a loss for words. This new Henry is brave to put that information on the table like that. That's what this playdate has to be about, right? A test to see if she gets along with her son, no?

And for another thing, she found herself falling for this Emma, though their differences were few and far between. From time to time, she thinks about Storybrooke, and if they'd ever have a chance then. Or even now, if the blonde manages to regain her memories. Regina avoids thinking about it, because she's still working on figuring out why she thinks she's cute, and how insanely grateful she is that Emma likes crushed peppers, and fine wine, and the color purple- Pause.

She's doing that a lot more recently.

Wait, is Henry waiting for her to respond?

"I don't think you have anything to worry about then. Both you and your mother make me happy, so I don't think she should be concerned."

"I'm taking your word for it. Just, one thing, and please don't tell my mom I said this."

Intrigued, Regina has to nod. Is there actually something that this perfect family didn't share with each other?

"Yeah, of course, Henry..."

"I can tell you like her, but my mom is really scared to fall in love, scared to get hurt. Most times, I know she puts me first, but I want her to get a happy ending, too. Just, please don't hurt my mom, Regina."

Okay, now she didn't have any words.

Why did everybody think she was out to hurt the Savior? It's like everyone lost all of their memories, except the part where she kept trying to put her under a sleeping curse. Not kill, put to sleep. To think of it, sure she threw Emma around like a rag doll a couple of times, but she never tried to kill her.

With that reasoning, she could see why Henry would want to leave her.

"You have my word, Henry, that I will not hurt your mom."

"Good. My mom said a gentleman always pays for his dates, so she said you're not allowed to pay for anything, because I'm going to."

Emma and Henry, she kept learning, were a formidable tag team tandem. Together, they were an unbeatable force of wit and charm. Regina found it hard to resist either of their quirks, as they both managed to use them well. Indeed, Henry was his mother's son. That's why he left to find her, right?

From that day on, the Queen thought she would have endless headaches. What she has now, well, it sure beats fighting for her life in the Enchanted Forest.

**So Emma and Henry are tag team champions. xD Beating Regina since B.C- before curses!**

**Tag team names anyone?**


End file.
